kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Early Fall 2018 Event/E-2
|reward_casual_1_x = 1 |reward_casual_2 = |reward_casual_2_x = 1 |reward_casual_3 = |reward_casual_3_x = 2 |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 2 |reward_easy_3 = |reward_easy_3_x = 2 |reward_easy_4 = |reward_easy_4_x = 2 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 2 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 2 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 2 |reward_medium_5 = |reward_medium_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 1 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 3 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 3 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 3 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_6 = |reward_hard_6_x = 1 |Mechanics = Unknown }} Possible Warning *The following display bonuses against E3 Phase 3 boss. It is recommended that you should keep some for E3. Furthermore, don't forget about European (French, British, German, Russian, Italian, Swedish) ships that you should use in E4/E5; American ships do not count: **'E-3' ***'Historical CA/BB': **** , , , , ***'Historical CV': **** , , , , Map Guide This is a single fleet map. This map is separated into two phase: TP and HP #Transport phase's (TP) gauge can be depleted by reaching the boss node and obtaining at least A-rank; you DO NOT need to sink the #*Bring and/or on ships that can carry them; for more info, see Mechanics under "Transport Load-Off". #**Despite this phase being more flexible in allowed ships, it is recommend that you go slow and steady for this phase. Fleet composition below and branching rules above can help in planning. #*1 LBAS can be used. #**There are no carriers presented in this phase. You can go full bomber on boss node. #*A submarine can escort the surface fleet at node . An OASW ship or sending LBAS with ASW 7+ plane will disable the submarine. You will also meet it in HP phase. #*Do not worry about node ; it does not exist in this phase. #*There is a LOS check from G -> I #**Exact value unknown #**LOS = 13 (e33) passes the check #**LOS = 10.5 (e33) fails the check #Once you deplete the TP bar, the 2nd boss along with her route and gauge will be revealed. You will start from a new starting position. #*The is an installation type; along with , (Sanshiki, T3-Shell) is needed in order to damage them effectively. It is recommended that you equip your CAs with it. If you bring BB, you can choose between T3 or . AP shell will be effective against your new nightmare, ; it is also weak against , but sadly not . Luckily, it is not presented in casual difficulty. #*For CL/DDs, it is possible to equip them with , which you should have one if you did E-1 at least on Easy; there is no way to craft it. Additionally, some of them can carry too (see below). Fortunately, except and , these equipment are also useful against the boss #*You only need a range of 4 for your LBAS for the boss. Land-based Attack Aircraft (LBAA), will be effective against the boss and . and are both craftable. If you do not have any LBAA at all, dive bombers have bonus damage and are more effective against them than torpedo bombers; all of them have enough range to reach the boss. You can opt for 3 bombers 1 fighter to reduce some air power or full bombers. DD/CL Daihatsu/Tank Carriers NOTE: and cannot carry nor , only . See list below for DD/CL that can carry . Compositions Note: For both phases, ≥2 DD is required. Surprisingly, speed is irrelevant in both, but ship type is relevant (see TP phase) *TP Phase ** *** 2 CVL 1 CA(V) 1 CL 2 DD *** 0-1 CL 2-4 DD 2-3 CA(V) **** Having 3 CA(V) will be better for HP phase than 2 CA(V) + 1CL. *** 2 DD 1 CAV 1 CA(V) + 1 fBB or 1 CA(V) + 1 CVL or 1 CA(V) **** This composition is strong while ignoring node . It must be fBB and CVL (see branching rules); speed is still irrelevant but fBB are mostly fast. If you have CAV, fBB, CVL...and/or CV(L/B) (see below) to spare, this composition is recommended. **** For the reason why BBV is not recommended, see the branching rules from to *HP Phase **'Note:'Beware that a (f)BB(V) in fleet can make more lethal. ** *** 2 DD 1 CL 1 CVL 1-2 (f)BB(V) 0-1 CV **** For compositions using Kinu/Yura/Tama/Tatsuta *** 0-1 CL 2-4 DD 2-3 CA(V) ****Same fleet from TP phase can be used *** 2-3 DD 2-3 CA(V) 1 CV(L) ****A derive of above where a DD or CA is replaced with a CV(L) to provide air power. *** 2 DD 1 CAV + 1 CV(L/B) or 1 CA(V) + 1(f)BB or 1 CA(V) + 1CV(L) or 1 CA(V) ****Replacing all CV(L/B) and fBB is possible. If kept, the 1 CAV is specific as you cannot have more than 3 (CA + f(BB)v + CV(L/B)); CAV does not count in this. If you are also replacing 1CVL because they are attacking submarine at , keep in mind that (F)BB(V)+CV(B) ≤ 2 if you wish to route to . CL is allowed if you wanted. **** For the reason why BBV is not recommended, see the branching rules from to *'Addendum': **Avoid using European ships, as they are useful in E-4 and E-5. **Also, avoid using historical ships needed for E-3 due to their potential bonus. Map progression Map during transport phase at node I. Early_Fall_2018_Event_E-2_Map_p2.png Full map during HP phase at node O. |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=350}} LBAS Flight Range